Insert Title Here
by Miss-Psycho-Broadway
Summary: What happens when Carlisle saves two Canadian humans who run into Jasper on a hunting trip? We'll soon find out. All normal pairings, plus OC/OC. About a year post Breaking Dawn. Rated T for language and possible future content BD SPOILERS
1. So It Begins

Insert Title Here

Insert Title Here

A Twilight Fanfic

**Summary:** What happens when Carlisle saves two Canadian humans after they ran into Jasper while he was hunting? We'll soon find out. Takes place about a year post-Breaking Dawn. All normal pairings, plus OC/OC

**General Info:**

Starts out in Jasper's POV, will change over the course of the story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_. Damn.

_Dammit dammit dammit, why did we have to hunt so close to the campground, this can only end badly. _I was running through the forest, somewhere in British Columbia. I don't have any idea what the campground is called, or any nearby town, for that matter. All I know is we're too close to humans on all sides. I should have hunted before we left Forks, at least there's always Goat Rocks, or something. I know nothing about the wildlife here. Sure, I can smell some elk a few miles away, but there's too much human scent around. I'm not going to be able to handle this…

Then, suddenly, there it was. The most gorgeous scent on this earth. The scent of human blood. I didn't even think, my instincts took over and I ran at top vampire speed, following the intoxicating aroma. I flew out of the forest into a clearing around a stream, and there they were. A young man and women, fishing in the little stream. I kept running, nothing could stop me now. I pounced on the girl, silencing her scream with a bite to the throat. The man tried to pull me off of her, but all he got was a bite in the arm for his trouble.  
"JASPER!"

I spun around to see Carlisle and Alice behind me, speeding towards the scene of my crime.

"Jasper, what the hell are you thinking?" Alice was nearly hysterical. "Sweetie, I know how hard it is, but really, two of them?"

I didn't even notice that she was leading me away until we were about a mile away from the humans and Carlisle. I could still smell them, though. I was considering breaking Alice's grasp on my arm and running back, when Edward, Rosalie, and Esme came towards us.

"Alice, you might want to hold him a bit tighter, he's thinking of running back." Edward said, as calmly as if I was a child wanting to go back to the Mickey Mouse costumed illegal alien at Disneyland.

"Got it. Wait, where's Bella, Emmett and Nessie?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, it's _Renesmee!_" Bella, adamant as ever as to her daughter's moniker, sped in from the east, with Emmett and the world's most spoiled, most unspoiled half-vampire behind her.

"Sure, sure." I said. This "family meeting" vibe was really getting to me. I started projecting a bit of calm onto everyone, and just in time, too. Carlisle arrived from the direction Alice and I had come only minutes before.

"Well, the good news is, they'll survive. The bad news is… Well, thanks to Jasper, in a few days we're going to have two newborns on our hands."

I shrank behind Alice, trying to avoid the glares coming at me from all sides.


	2. A Long Decade

**A/N: **Hah, wow, I;m surprised I managed to update this fast. Please R&R guys, it means a lot. Please keep in mind, though, this is my first fic so please try to be nice :-D Bribes with cookies

**Info****: **Still Jasper's POV

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Twilight. _Damn.

CHAPTER 2

This was the only time since I'd met her that I cursed Alice for her short stature. How could you hide behind someone so tiny? Four pairs of topaz eyes, and a pair of brown ones, stared at me in total shock. Edward was conflicted, but keeping whatever surprise he felt repressed. He was in my head, he knew how terrible I felt about slipping up again. Bella hadn't even caved, and she was only a year and a half old in this life. Even worse, Alice hadn't seen it, so she couldn't have stopped me. She must have just seen as I caught the scent, that's how she and Carlisle got there when they did…

"Jasper, what the hell!" Rose exclaimed. "You'd think that after so many years dealing with newborns you'd know not to create any!"

This just pissed me right off. I did my best to make her feel intimidated.

"That wasn't my intent, Rose! Dear old Dad just decided that these two were worth saving, for some reason, and now here we are!"

Everyone looked more shocked than before, especially Carlisle. I'd never spoken of him in that way. I projected more calm onto everyone, until the awkward silence was broken by Renesmee, tiny compared to all of us, only a year and a half old but physically closer to twelve.

"What's so bad about newborns, Uncle Jasper?"

Oh, right, I'd forgotten that the war with the team that Victoria had sent after Bella in some twisted revenge plot was a few months before Nessie was born.

"Well, Nessie, you know how your mom is stronger than the rest of us, right? More than Emmett, even. That's because she was just made a vampire a year and a half ago. Her blood is still reacting to the change, so she's stronger. But Bella's different than normal newborns, in that she's able to resist the scent of human blood. Most newly created vampires will just feed until they are sated, and nothing can stand in their way. Your mom's just special in that she got past all that. She didn't even attack you, and you know how lovely and human you smell. You're still part human, you know"

She rolled her eyes.

"I think I'm aware of that by now, Jasper. But are you serious? They'll be out killing people?"

"Yep." I replied, trying to calm her down. She reached for my hand, and showed me an image of red eyes, speeding towards her. I helped her feel a bit more at ease, and Bella finally spoke.

"So, if I have this right, we're now responsible for these two, right?"

"That seems to be the case, Bella." Carlisle's face was somber. I felt even worse. I hadn't even thought of the burden this would now be on my family.

"And they'll be after anything vaguely resembling human, correct?"

Carlisle nodded, his eyes widening as he realized what she was implying.

Everyone else understood at the same time too.

"Renesmee, sweetie," Edward was still getting used to being a dad, I could feel It from his apprehension. "One of us is going to have to run you back to Forks. You'll be staying with Charlie for a few days."

"That's okay, dad. I know how dangerous it could be… And hey, I get to see Jake!"

Edward growled slightly. He'd fought Jacob Black for Bella, he wasn't going to surrender his daughter without reluctance.

"So, who gets the honor of running me home?" The little girl's brown eyes gazed at each of us in turn, settling finally on her mother.  
"I guess it's me then," Bella said, "I'm still the fastest anyway, aren't I?" She grinned at Emmett.

"I'll challenge you to a race when you get back, baby sister." He said, clapping her on the shoulder as he did so.

"Okay, well, I guess we'd better go now then, I want to be here to help out when those two wake up." Bella said, as she picked up Renesmee and dashed off into the woods.

I realized the only one who still hadn't spoken was Esme. I was shocked that I hadn't already felt the deep disappointment from her, it was hitting me like a blast of radiation from a nuclear bomb.

"Jasper, my dear… So many years without a slip…."

I sighed.

"I know, Esme. I'm sorry, I really am. I'll take the responsibility of looking after these two once they wake up."

Only then did I notice that Emmett and Carlisle were beside me, carrying the bodies of the young man and woman I had attacked. I actually saw their faces clearly for the first time.

The man was about twenty five or so, with dyed blue hair halfway down his face, and pale skin. He was a little chubby, but in a way that I imagined could be endearing. The girl… Well, underneath the dried blood from my attack, she seemed pale as well, although I could see traces of freckles all over her face and exposed arms. She had shoulder-length, wavy red hair, and was most definitely attractive. She was young as well, about twenty-one, I thought.

"According to their ID's, these are Damien and Arden Frost, newlyweds from Victoria. Ages 26 and 22, respectively. They're yours for the next while, Jasper, we should probably get them somewhere a bit more secluded." Carlisle explained, calmly.

I was in for a long decade.


	3. We're not in Kansas Anymore

**(A/N: Yeah I know this chapter's kinda short but I'm suffering a bad case of writer's block. Pleeeease keep on R&R-ing guys, if I don't get feedback I won't keep writing...)**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Twilight._ Damn.

CHAPTER 3 – Arden's POV-

Burning. All I could feel was burning, strongest in my throat and my chest, but I was definitely being consumed by flames. The last thing I remembered was a pale, blond boy jumping at me and biting my throat, and Damien trying to fight him off. Oh, God. What had happened to Damien? Was he alright? Was he suffering the same ordeal as me? My mind was slowly getting clearer. I got the sense that I'd been burning for a long time. It had to stop soon, didn't it?

As if the universe could read my mind, the fire started dying out. Now everything just felt heavy. No, not everything, not my throat. There the fire was getting worse and worse as my mind got clearer. I realized it was thirst, which would make sense, since I didn't know how long I'd been out cold, it could have been days. Oh, yeah, and the burning. God, the burning. I guess it makes sense to be thirsty when you're on fire.

Where was Damien?

I opened my eyes. I could see _everything. _Bits of dust floating through the air, every contour of the blond-haired head looking down at me. I screamed. I couldn't stop screaming. I had no idea where I was, who this strange boy was, other that that he'd attacked me, or what was going on. All I knew was that I was thirsty, and strangely, it wasn't water that I desired.

I caught a scent in the air, something so subtle I knew something had to have changed about my senses. I used to think you could only smell blood if it was right in front of you, not if it was still within someone's body a few miles away.

I let my new instincts take over, and started running faster than I'd ever thought I could move. I was never an athlete or anything, so my new speed and balance amazed me. Only for a moment, though, and then I was back to the hunt.

**-Damien's POV-**

Burning. Pain. God only knows what else. I couldn't even think. Arden, where was she? Was she suffering this too? That blond boy that attacked her, if I find him I'll tear him apart. What the hell did he do to her?

I woke up in a bright, white room. There he was, that bastard who tried to kill the love of my life. I jumped on him, my only thought being to utterly destroy him.

Then, I smelled something in the air that every fiber of my body wanted me to run towards. I didn't know what it was, but I knew I had to find it. I left the boy lying on the ground, I didn't know what I'd done to him but I hoped it was permanent. I started running.

There it was, the scent that had dragged me from avenging my wife. I realized it was coming from a pair of hikers, walking along a well-trodden path. I ran at them, letting my body take over, and in moments, one of them was lying dead, his blood having served to quench my thirst, and the other was… The other was being decimated by a white and red blur, who was apparently just as bent on ingesting the blood of these unfortunates as I was.

When the second hiker's body was dry, the blur stopped. In its place stood a beautiful woman, with pale skin that seemed to sparkle in the limited sunlight, and fiery red eyes to match her wavy hair….

Oh, my God. What did that bastard do to Arden? I mean, if it was her. I couldn't be sure, she looked so different. Her freckles which I'd always loved and thought were her most adorable feature looked out of place on the sparkling skin. She turned to look at me, pure shock coming across her face.

"Damien?"

She seemed as amazed by my appearance as I was with hers. I looked down at my arm, and realized I was sparkling as well.

"Arden, my love, is that really you?" I walked towards her, somehow arriving at her side before I realized I was moving.

"What's happened to us?" she said, and started sobbing. I pulled her into my arms and held her close to me until she calmed down.

"That boy who attacked us changed us somehow, Damien. I can see and hear and feel and smell everything so much more clearly, I can run faster than ever, and…Well, you saw what I just did to that guy. What the hell's going on?"

"I don't know, hun," I said, "But we'll figure this out. We'll find a way to go back to normal."

Our moment was interrupted by that blondie bastard walking up, with another guy and a dark-haired girl. I swirled around so that Arden was behind me, spread my arms and legs in a defensive position, and growled.

"Damien, Arden, we mean you no harm." The girl said. How did she know our names?

"We'd like you to come with us, please, we have some things to explain to you." Blondie again. God, when was this ever going to end?

I wanted to take Arden and run away from these freaks, but suddenly I felt calm, comfortable, even. I relaxed a bit, and stepped back so that Arden was at my side. I noticed that these three were just as sparkly as we were, and just as pale, although their eyes were not the red of Arden's and what I assumed mine were, they were a rich gold.

I looked at them for a moment, and took Arden's hand.

"Alright, how long till we go back to Kansas?"


	4. A Litle Competition

**_A/N:_**_**Sorry for the short chapter but I have a killer case of writer's block right now, as well as having insane courses, plus musical theatre, plus work. I'm trying to update as much as possible, but it'll probably be irregular for a while. Sorry :(**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight._ Damn.**

**CHAPTER 4 –Jasper's POV-**

It had been two days since my family had sat down with these new vampires and explained to them the way of life they now had to abide by, and I could still feel the complete and total despair Arden was facing, and the sheer hatred Damien still felt for me. Couldn't say I blamed him. I'd hate me too in his situation. Hell, I already did.

Pacing through the house we'd managed to rent on short notice, thanks to Carlisle's connections and heavy wallet, I could feel the emotions shifting as I passed each room.

Arden's depression, Damien's hatred, Esme's disappointment which she was trying to disguise as worry, Carlisle's concentratio, Rose and Emmet's lust….

I ran out of the house. I really didn't need to be around all that.

Alice caught up with me as I ran farther and farther into the woods.

"Hey, Jasper, are you okay?" she asked, falling easily into step beside me.

"Not really." I said, stopping as we entered the same clearing I'd attacked the two newborns in. "They hate me. I know they're justified in it, but still, it gets to me. That and the fact that Bella keeps getting annoyed with me since it's my fault she can't see Nessie."

Alice came up and hugged me, the warmth of her love helping me feel a bit better.

"It's going to be alright, Jazz. I've seen something about these newborns that I really thought I should tell you."

"Oh?" I asked, intrigued, "And what's that?"

She grinned at me.  
"Well, you remember how quickly Bella got over all the newborn stuff?"  
I sighed.

"Of course I do. How could I forget?" I rolled my eyes.

Alice winced.

"Oh, geez, I'm sorry, I forgot about that… Anyway, I saw that it's only going to be about a month until these two are just as controlled as any of us! Isn't that great?"

I was shocked. A month? That was impossible. They couldn't. No one could. Well, other than Bella, but she knew exactly what she was getting herself into. On the bright side, that meant I wasn't going to be dealing with hell for as long as I thought, but on the other hand, I wasn't too happy about being effectively shown up by two people I'd tried to kill.

"…Wow. That's….Great" was all I could manage to say.

"Awh, Jasper, I know it's gonna be hard for you, but it's all going to be okay. Things will be back to normal before you know it. Carlisle's made arrangements for the Denali coven to take them in for a little while, and we're all going to visit. Apparently they have a new addition to their family, too. We'll have to watch out for her, though."

Another new vampire. I could see how that could be dangerous.

"Well, at least she won't be the only newborn." I said, resigning myself to yet another semi-psychotic vampire to deal with.

"Um, well, that's not why we have to be careful," Alice said, "She was changed in 1958. It's because…" she trailed off, debating how to phrase whatever she was about to say. I braced myself.

"It's because… Well, let's just say I'm going to have some competition to deal with."

"She can see the future too?" I asked. The look in Alice's eyes made it clear that I was wrong.

"No. I mean I'll have competition… for _you_."


End file.
